


daylight shattered on your face

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bad Romance, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad title, hints of another crack pairings, spoiler of anime episode 11
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimanapun benci melihatnya seperti mati, kali ini Sakuma yang terkesan pada Miyoshi, dan dia tidak akan mengatakannya. </p><p>“Kau baru pulang sudah menghinaku lagi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight shattered on your face

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.

Peti mati yang dibawa beserta isinya itu lembab, salju meleleh di badan kotak, kelopak mati sakura berlabuh ke permukaan tutup kotak—menandakan kotak ini berasal dari tempat bertemperatur jauh dari nol derajat dan kini merekah basah dengan merah muda.

Sakuma tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda-pemuda yang membawa kotak, menaruhnya di bawah pohon sakura, membuka isi kotak, melihat seorang pemuda terbaring dengan hanya satu sisi kerah saja merah oleh darah dan bertabur mawar merah, putih, lalu dikecupi ranggas sakura, bisa tertawa.

Pemandangan ini tidak menggetarkan mereka sama sekali. Mungkin seharusnya memang tidak, seharusnya melegakan.

Namun Sakuma tak dapat memahami cuatan perasaan, menyesak, sesak dari diafragma hingga pangkal tenggorokan, manakala melihat pemuda itu terbaring di sana—yang mana harusnya tak berdaya, tapi tenang airmuka tak beriak akan ekspresi mengisyaratkan kedamaian—seakan benang yang menautkannya pada dunia telah diputus hanya karena goresan candaan ranting tajam kenyataan.

“Bangun, _Ophelia_. Sudah musim semi.”

“Oi, _Sleeping Beauty,_ durasi serbuk tidur sudah habis.”

“Kaupikir kami tujuh kurcaci yang menggotong-gotong peti mati _Snow White_ melawan badai bersalju hingga musim semi, lalu melihatmu terbaring di peti mati kami akan terisak-isak?”

Berturut-turut Kaminaga, Hatano, dan Amari yang berlutut mengelilingi peti mati, dengan senyuman merendahkan—dan kilat hiburan dari cara mereka menatap—mengonfrontasi yang masih terebah tak berkutik. Tak bergerak. Tidak bahkan meski gerakan napas sedikitpun.

Apa pun yang Yuuki ajaran untuk mereka menipu dunia bahkan seakan kematian itu hanyalah hiburan seperti nyanyian opera, murid yang diajarkannya keterlaluan profesional—dan dengan harga diri tinggi sekali mempraktikkannya seakan semua ini tidak lebih dari hiburan akan aksi brilliannya.

“Aaah.” Jitsui tertawa kecil, geli memandangi rekan mata-mata—dan dalam pandangannya tak ubahnya rubah melancarkan jurus andalannya. “Kalian malah baru saja menginspirasi Miyoshi.”

“Menginspirasi Miyoshi untuk jadi yang mana, hm?” Tazaki yang bersandar ringan di batang pohon sakura, mengerling pemuda yang juga tengah menatapi yang senantiasa berpura-pura  begitu sempurna, lantas menyaput sejumput kelopak merah muda dari kepala Jitsui yang terlapisi topi coklatnya. 

Jitsui dengan mata melebar, menatap lebih hangat dengan senyum menyaingi semuci malaikat, mengapresiasi gestur Tazaki dengan meraih guguran sakura yang lebih banyak di topi biru itu lalu menaburkannya pada yang ditaburi mawar merah dan putih. “Yang dibangunkan dengan ciuman.”

“Serakah—ah,” Hatano yang bertopang dagu di lutut, terhumor dengan pemandangan yang bagi manusia biasa teramat horror, “sinyal.” Dia menyeringai. “Kau mau dicium dengan apa, hm?”

“Rokok, sepatu, kaus kaki, atau pantat Frate?” Kaminaga tersenyum menyepuh serpih rokok ke tanah yang tidak bersisian dengan Hatano di sampingnya.  

“Dia belum kenal Frate.“ Amari tidak menyembunyikan tawanya dengan isyarat dari yang masih bersidekap tenteram. “Bukan dengan apa, tapi siapa.”

“Sukarelawan napas buatan.” Fukumoto yang tengah mencatat bahan belanja, makan malam lebih mewah untuk kepulangan dan yang menyukai sambutan, menyerahkan catatan pada Odagiri. “Cepat lakukan, kita harus segera kembali agar aku bisa masak banyak.”

Odagiri melirik daftar belanja, lalu pada pria yang bergeming di sisinya tak bicara sedari tadi. Dia mengerti tanda-tanda yang ada tapi seperti tak nyata, tapi entah pria di sampingnya. “Miyoshi tidak mau dengan siapa saja.”

“Heh, seleramu rendah sekali, Miyoshi.” Hatano mengetuk-ngetuk tutup kotak lalu menepis bakaran nikotin Kaminaga yang dihembus angin menerpa lengannya, nada remeh-temehnya hanya remah. “Baru kembali, kau sudah begini.”

Kaminaga menyapu bahu terlapis jas coklat Hatano dari serpih puntung rokok dan sakura yang terbakar, suaranya meringan saat membersihkan lengan Hatano, “Miyoshi benar-benar minta dibenci olehnya.”

“Letkol Yuuki menunggu kita.” Deham tegas dari yang lurus berdiri di tepi kaki mati Miyoshi, memagnet perhatian padanya. Siapa betah melihat replika mayat di tempat terbuka seperti ini, meski rerindangan sakura mengelabui kesalahpahaman publik. Kata-katanya pahit, berat tapi lidahnya tak ia perkenankan kelu oleh pilu, “Kalau dia tidak bangun juga—“

Sakuma mengantisipasi tawa hina mereka—walau hatinya kebas dan telinga panas berusaha mengenyahkan naas karena tawa mengempasnya, tapi tidak dengan kenyataan Miyoshi masih bergeming.

 “Dia hidup, Sakuma- _san_.” Ucapan Odagiri seperti ayah menenangkan putranya yang bersikeras untuk tidak gelisah, tidak percaya, dan memercayai yang nyata dari yang tak terlihat. “Miyoshi ingin dibangunkan olehmu.”

Ini bukan yang Sakuma antisipasi, tapi aksi Miyoshi seakan menitahnya untuk antipati terhadapnya. Sakuma mengerti implikasi dari yang Odagiri maksudkan, dari sinyal Miyoshi—seperti licik rubah walau roman wajah tak juga berubah, dan tatapan merendahkan yang lain.

“Aku tidak bisa memujimu. Tidak lucu melihatmu mati begitu,” desis Sakuma terlampau jujur pada yang tak bergerak. Entah bagaimana orang ini memanuver teknik mati suri sesempurna ini.

Tak perlu menduga, Sakuma tahu kebanyakan dari pemuda yang ada refleks menghela tawa pada denyut kehidupan yang mengudara, itulah yang mereka lakukan—seperti Miyoshi yang diam  mendengarkan. Mungkin dalam pikiran bajingan ini menertawakannya.  

Sakuma melangkah, mendekat ke sisi kiri kepala Miyoshi, menempati posisi yang Amari tempati sebelumnya—yang lalu menepi untuknya. Dia masih memerhatikan wajah yang memucat, mendewasa dari garis rahang menegas, tidak semuda dua tahun lalu seperti yang diingatnya tatkala Miyoshi menawarkannya untuk pergi ke restoran mewah dan mabuk-mabukan.

Letnan muda mengambur napas, agak lelah. Sedikit kecewa. “Kau baru pulang sudah menghinaku lagi?”

Miyoshi yang dulu dengan keterkejutan yang sayangnya dulu tak begitu diperhatikannya, lebih menyenangkan dipandang daripada yang beku terbaring kaku. Namun Sakuma yang sekarang lebih baik, diamnya Miyoshi mampu ia pahami sebagai arti tindakannya tidak sesederhana itu.

“Wah.”

Gumam kaget itu datang dari Kaminaga, Hatano, mungkin juga Amari, dan sendatan terkejut yang lain melihat Sakuma meletakkan tangan kiri di sisi kanan kepala Miyoshi, lantas mendekat padanya. Lebih banyak lagi cekatan berserakan di hembusan angin melihat Sakura membungkukkan setengah badan.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat—mungkin dari tarikan napas tertahan, mereka benar-benar syok, siapa sangka Sakuma memahami canda-tawa non-konfrontasional atas sinyal Miyoshi—letnan muda itu menghabisi jarak, mendekat, dekat, bibir ke bibir—

Hanya Sakuma yang tahu, bibirnya (dengan hanya sesudut tertarik ke arah matahari, sinis, tapi lebih banyak geli) berhenti di tepi telinga Miyoshi. Berbisik, suara sedemikian pelan—nyaris seksi.

“Dahimu lebar, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma mengangkat kepala, menyejajarkan pandangan pada mata yang terpejam akhirnya menguak coklat terang—seperti dulu, memincing tajam.

Miyoshi tidak mengharapkan membuka mata dengan senyum mengiritasi mata yang ia tidak tahu Sakuma punya, setelah sekian lama. Mata yang tidak lagi naif serupa dulu, kini menyiratkan kepuasan—kemenangan keterlaluan menyebalkan, seakan Sakuma berhasil membalas hinaan atas tawaran untuk sebuah ciuman. Di bibir.

_ Lihat siapa yang terhina _ , tatap Sakuma padanya. Miyoshi mendudukkan dirinya, mengabaikan tawa geli yang lain, dingin bersitatap dengan Sakuma dan beberapa saat senyap.

Mungkin jika tidak karena letnan di hadapannya menghapus jejak kepura-puraannya dengan begitu sempurna, seakan ia hanya pria kaku yang membangunkan kekasihnya dengan ciuman manis, Miyoshi akan lebih mengapresiasi tubuhnya dipagari kedua lengan kokoh Sakuma—praktis ia tinggal mengalungkan lengan ke leher sang letnan.

“Selamat pagi, _Ophelia._ Tidurmu nyenyak?” kekeh Amari geli. 

Hatano tidak keberatan menerima tarikan tangan dari Kaminaga untuk berdiri bangun, menyimpan lengan kembali ke belakang kepala seperti biasa. “Ayo kita kembali. Miyoshi sudah dapat ciuman yang dia mau.”

“Ah ... kau yakin?” tanya Kaminaga, agak meragu melihat ekspresi Miyoshi, dari bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah dan sorot dingin matanya, bukan pertanda seseorang sedang senang dan merasa menang setelah yang ia inginkan berhasil ia dapatkan—justruk sebaliknya.

Sementara melihat tirai kepura-puraan Miyoshi telah tanggal, yang lain mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka.

“Aku akan membantumu memasak, Fukumoto- _san_.” Jitsui tersenyum pada pria tertinggi di antara mereka.

Fukumoto menatap. Diam. Mengejap. Melirik Odagiri yang buang muka, Tazaki yang bergeming, dan akhirnya pada Amari—yang bersimpati lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya tanda akan turut membantunya. Lantas ia hanya mengangguk.

Tazaki menghindari tatapan Fukumuto kemudian, alih-alih mengabaikan kode butuh pertolongan, dia mengeluarkan merpati dari balik jasnya. Tersenyum melihat Jitsui mengelus puncak kepala merpatinya sekilas, lalu ia melepas merpati itu merentang sayap menyusuri langit bebas.

“Dia akan sampai duluan, mengabari Letkol Yuuki—kita akan segera kembali,” kata Tazaki pada Hatano yang mengangkat sebelah alis padanya untuk apa menerbangkan merpati.

Odagiri mengerling ke belakang. Intensitas tatapan saling menyengat, ia memilih tidak ingin mencari tahu mengapa Miyoshi terlihat siap membanting Sakuma sampai pecah berkeping-keping kapan saja. “Bagaimana dengan peti mati itu?”

“Suruh Miyoshi bawa. Lain waktu, dia bisa pakai peti mati itu lagi,” ucap Jitsui, matanya turut tersenyum, “atau kalau dia benar-benar mati, peti mati itu tetap bisa terpakai.”

“Jitsui!” desis Tazaki memperingatkan.

Jadi ketika yang lain berbalik, melangkah pergi lebih dulu, Miyoshi tetap tak memecahkan intensitas sengat pada Sakuma yang non-ekspresi. Sedekat ini, ia bisa saja balas berkata, kekanakan dan konyol jika dirinya sendiri berkenan, alis Sakuma tebal mirip burung—tinggal tambah dua pucuk kaki. Atau bibirnya—

“Aku tidak menghinamu.” Miyoshi berbisik. Napas Sakuma panas di wajahnya. Wajah Sakuma gelap dan terang tanpa rona, di antara rindang sakura serta matahari yang menelisik kubah merah muda, dan Miyoshi inginkan Sakuma menatapnya dengan hasrat untuk menciumnya. Karena mereka sedekat ini, dekat—

Miyoshi mengantisipasi seruan _apa maksudmu_ dengan wajah bingung, marah bahkan, yang konyol bukan main, bukan pandangan yang melembut dan bisikan pengertian Sakuma padanya.

“Aku tahu.”

Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri, kecuali dengan refleksi. Tapi bahkan meski Miyoshi terefleksi di mata Sakuma, Miyoshi belum akan mengerti betapa berharga melihat mata coklatnya melebar dalam keterkejutan dan keterkejutan itu masih sepolos biru yang meninta langit hari ini bagi Sakuma.

 “ _Otsukare_ , Miyoshi.”

—dan bukan bibir Sakuma membubuhkan kecupan hangat di keningnya. _(Yang kata Sakuma dengan amat kurang ajar, lebar.)_  

Sakuma tidak lantas memeluknya, dia beranjak bangun setelah mundur dengan agak enggan. Tersenyum sungkan—dan itu yang pertama kali Miyoshi lihat karena pria itu tidak pernah berbaik hati melunakkan ekspresi pada mata-mata yang takkan mengapresiasi, berbalik, dari ujung mata melirik.

Sakuma berdeham, pening memikirkan rangsangan macam apa yang Miyoshi bangkitkan dalam dirinya untuk mengecup kening tereksposnya, “Cepat keluar dari peti itu.”

Senyumnya terbit, mungkin jika terpapar matahari, akan merekah lebih cerah dari warna-warna kehidupan yang bersemi, tertawa melebihi halus belai merah muda, merah, dan putih yang meluruh di tubuh tatkala Miyoshi bangun dengan jemari meraba kening.

Dia bukan ophelia, _sleeping beauty_ , ataupun _snowhite_. Orang di depannya ini bukan Hamlet, Philip, ataupun Ferdinand. Dia mata-mata, orang ini letnan. Mereka berbeda, namun Miyoshi tidak ingin apa yang ada di antara mereka sekarang berubah.

Miyoshi bertapak, rumput rendah rebah diinjaknya. Sakuma berubah—ini yang tidak terduga—tapi tidak dengan perkembangan mengecewakan, kontra dari yang diprediksikan.

“Menakutkan atau menggelikan melihatku mati, hmm?”

“Menyedihkan membayangkanmu mati tanpa siapa-siapa tahu siapa kau.”

“Sakuma- _san_ sedih jika aku benar-benar mati?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakuma yang tidak menjawabnya lebih berarti bagi Miyoshi. Dia menghargai, tidak memaksakan jawaban—toh ia bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi siapa-siapa bagi Sakuma, memilih mengangkat peti tempatnya berpura-pura mati dibantu letnan muda, tidak memedulikan sekuntum mawar merah muda yang melayu jatuh dari peti ke kaki pohon sakura.

Ketika keduanya menyeruak dari remang bayang-bayang, bersimbah cahaya—

“Aku berubah pikiran, mungkin ini perkembanganmu dua tahun belakangan. Kau agaknya licik.”

“Apa maksudmu aku licik?!”

“... kau menghindar menciumku, aku mengerti. Tapi mengatakan dahiku lebar ...”

“...”

“ _Okaeri_ , itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu.” Tawa halusnya lagi.

_ Dan pengakuan hebat, aku lolos dari kematian dengan kemenangan mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan, serigala-serigala Jerman itu menyedihkan sekali tidak sadar buruan mereka telah lolos dari perangkap _ —ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan penuh kebanggaan Miyoshi selagi mereka membawa peti mati kembali ke agensi.

Senyumnya sesederhana ini saja, pendar di matanya saja, tawa halusnya saja, Sakuma kali ini menghargainya jauh lebih dari ketika Miyoshi menemuinya setelah menghadap Letkol Yuuki dua tahun lalu.

_ Bahwa kali ini dia yang terkesan pada Miyoshi seberapapun benci melihatnya terbaring berpura-pura mati, biarkan Sakuma menyimpan kenyataan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. _

* 

*

Absennya Miyoshi dari delapan monster yang menjadi serigala menyelinap ke lubuk malam, ke kota yang tak pernah lelah, juga nihilnya ajakan untuk bergabung, terjelaskan tatkala Sakuma menutup pintu kamar dan melihat yang bersangkutan nyenyak di ranjangnya.

Sakuma melangkah. Lebih dekat. Bunyi tapaknya menggerimis ruangan. Tidak mengerti mengapa posisi tidurnya terbalik, mengapa Miyoshi memakai bantal dan selimutnya, dan melenguh keluh— “Mengapa tempat tidurku?”

Yang tidur pulas mana mungkin menjawab, orang bodoh akan menertawainya, tapi Sakuma telah melampaui semua itu dengan belajar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dipercaya dari apa yang terlihat mata selama ia berada di D-Kikan—baik itu kepercayaan maupun pandangan.

Sakuma menatap cahaya bulan terpecah dari jendela menyimbah wajah tenang Miyoshi. Sendu menyinarinya. Tarikan napas seteratur yang sungguh-sungguh tidur, tapi Sakuma tahu lebih baik dari itu.

Apa ini semacam permainan di mana Miyoshi mengumpankan lagi padanya untuk menarik joker?

Sakuma konsisten pada tekadnya, kendati ia tidak bisa berpartisipasi sedikitpun dalam Joker Game, tapi ia tidak ingin hanya jadi bidak yang dipakai lalu setelah tak berguna dibuang begitu saja. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang orang pikir tidak akan dilakukannya, dan ia tidak peduli apa pun yang Miyoshi ekspetasi atau antisipasi padanya.

Setelah sekian lama, Sakuma pikir ia tidak sebegini lagi antipati pada mata-mata, D-Kikan, bahkan Miyoshi, tidak ketika ia menyingkap selimut, lantas menyusup masuk—menggumuli hangatnya.

Napas Miyoshi tetap setenang biasa. Naik. Turun. Teratur.

Orang biasa mana mungkin tidak mengagumi secarik wajah menawan melebihi terang bulan, Sakuma tidak mencoba mencari tahu apakah dirinya pengecualian atau bukan, karena selagi waktu masih ada sebelum mata-mata lain kembali, ia memilih merebahkan tubuh di sisi Miyoshi dan merangkul tubuh bernapas, hidup, hidup, hangat ini lebih erat.

Mungkin menyesakkan memang seperti ini, seperti kelegaan yang sedingin embun tatkala ufuk bersemu tanpa jemu di Timur dengan kesadaran tubuh yang direngkuhnya tak merapuh. Hidup.

“Dahimu memang lebar,” lirihnya, tangannya keluar dari dekap selimut, ibu jari lembut—terlalu lembut—menyingkirkan urai coklat halus, mengelus kening yang diciumnya berjam-jam lalu dan jam-jam berikutnya melihat Miyoshi bercengkerama dengan D-kikan sementara ia tidak bisa sesantai itu, ia ingin mencium kening Miyoshi lagi. “Aku tahu kau dengar.”

Ia merentangkan lengan, merapatkan badan Miyoshi padanya, menarik selimut hingga pemuda yang dipeluknya tenggelam dalam hangat—mengelak dari gelitik dingin musim semi. Sakuma lamat menyusupkan hidungnya pada rambut Miyoshi, menghirup dalam-dalam seperti prosesi. Wangi sabun, minor aroma tembakau. 

_ Sebentar saja. _ Sakuma mengatup mata tatkala mencium lagi kening Miyoshi. Meski hanya sebentar saja, ia ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi. 

Kedua bibirnya naik seiring pejaman matanya lebih tenang tatkala merasakan lengan menyelinap ke pinggangnya, mengerat lebih lekat padanya. Monster satu ini mungkin baru akan berencana tidur, atau saat bangun nanti membahas kejadian ini seumur hidup.

Namun Sakuma tahu saja, Miyoshi tidak akan melakukan opsi kedua, tidak ketika ia merasakan hangat napas dan kecupan di lekuk batang lehernya.

Sakuma masih sempat mendengar _jangan bermimpi indah, Sakuma-san_ —dan  ia mengerti mengapa Miyoshi berbisik lembut demikian padanya—sebelum kegelapan yang menenangkan meraupnya.

Mungkin yang selama ini Sakuma hindari (Miyoshi), yang selama ini ia nanti (Miyoshi), juga yang selama ini ia cari (hakiki hati Miyoshi), lebih dekat dari yang pernah ia antipati dan antisipasi.

Miyoshi masih sempat membuka mata, memerhatikan lekuk penanda kaum adam, tegas garis rahang, _pertama kali begitu dekat_ , dan maskulinitas yang dihirup teresonansi hingga hati. Realistis. Sakuma tidak seharusnya bermimpi, karena realita Miyoshi hidup, sesungguhnya adalah yang indah—bukan umbul-umbul semu mimpi. Dan ia meringkuk, nyaman dalam pelukan Sakuma.

Cahaya mentah bulan (sendiri) tidak indah, tidak dibandingkan dengan sepasang yang sempurna tidur, tanpa (tiada lagi) berpura-pura.

* 

*

* 

 

_ You can be anyone for everyone, but it’s precious to understand that for someone, you’re the only one. _

 

*

* 

*                             

** Omake **

.

.

“Dahimu memang lebar.”

“...”

“Aku tahu kau denga—akh! Sakit, Miyoshi!”

“... aku menguji kekuatanku, berpura-pura mati—berbaring terlalu lama membuat tubuhku kaku.”

“... urgh, kau menjadikanku objek eksperimentasi—dan kau bisa berbangga hati dengan hasilnya, kau masih fit.”

“Sesakit itukah, Sakuma- _san_?”

“Aah. Perutku akan membiru besok. Tinjumu keras sekali.”

“Hmm. Perut seperti Sakuma- _san_ tidak mungkin membiru hanya dengan pukulan main-main.”

“Jangan main-main denganku—tanganmu ... apa yang kaulakukan?!”

 “Tautologi, seperti religi, ada kepercayaan bahwa mengelus bagian yang sakit akan mengurangi bahkan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.”

“Kau melecehkanku, huh. Kaupikir aku tetap sebodoh itu untuk percaya kau akhirnya percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu?”

“Aku percaya Sakuma- _san_ masih naif—ah.”

“Mata-mata memang pengecut.”

“Sa- ... kuma- _san_.”

“Kalau kau ingin menyentuh absku, _katakan_.”

“Siapa melecehkan siapa, aku berubah pandangan—kau tidak senaif itu lagi ... pantatku menyenangkan untuk kauremas?”

_ “Aku bukan mata-mata, _  tidak perlu merahasiakan yang sebenarnya.”

“...”

“... kalau kau sebegitu ingin kucium, _katakan saja_.”

“...”

“..."

“...”

“...”

“Bercinta denganku, Sakuma- _san_.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... _lain kali_ , hmm? Hmph.”

“Sekarang saja. Toh, yang lain tidak akan segera kembali malam ini ... _terkejut_ , Miyoshi?”

“...”

“Miyoshi ...”

“Mmh ... Sakuma- _san_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfiksi nyampah banget di fandom JGA. Sumpah sampah. *nangesh derash* ma-maaf... ini hasil kepikiran betapa ‘luas’ dahi Miyoshi (yang lainnya juga sih, pertanda jenius kali ya. Tapi paling spesifik memang Miyoshi) dan ... d-dan rambutnya kok keliatannya halus, pengen ngelus-ngelus jadinya (?). Abs Sakuma mah saya relakan Miyoshi aja yang elus. /yha 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi nista ini!


End file.
